


Love is Sleepwalking

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fate, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: Aiba knew Sho before they actually met…





	Love is Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> Currently importing my stories from my LJ account, so if it's familiar that's the reason ;)

Aiba started work at the biker delivery company a few weeks ago. He liked to do it cause it was an easy job, taking various stuff from one place to another and it was kind of fun too cause he always could meet new people.  
He got off from his scooter and taking the package what was sent to this editor company he walked in.  
“Sumimasen! I brought a package…” he said to the first person he managed to stop in the bustling office.  
“Just a minute! I call someone to take it…” the woman said before rushed off.  
Ten minutes passed and none came to take it. Aiba tapped his foot impatiently as he looked around. He understood that they were busy, everyone was running around, phones rang non-stop… but he had his own work to do too and had other deliveries to take. But seemingly noone cared about that here…  
“Anou… can I help you?” a voice called Aiba’s attention some other time later.  
“Yes!” Aiba said immediately looking up but his further words stuck in his throat. He could do nothing but to stare at the man in front of him. He had beautiful, round brown eyes; soft, slightly messy hair and looked really, _really _hot in suit. Aiba stared at him his mouth hanging open slightly.  
“Anou…” the man said again looking at Aiba a bit uncertain.  
“Oh, sumimasen! I brought this… Can you sign here, please?” he asked waking from his thoughts and held the form to the man.  
“Sure!” he smiled at him then quickly signed his name and took the package from Aiba.  
“Arigatou gozaimasu!” Aiba said with a bright smile bowing then hurried out…

A month or so later Aiba got another package to take to the same editor company as before. Entering he saw none there – probably because it was lunch time.  
“Not again…” he mumbled disappointed fearing he’ll have to wait again like the other time. The longer he’ll have to wait here, the longer he can’t get his own lunch…  
“Sumimasen!” he said loudly hoping despite the lunch time someone’s still there.  
And he seemed to be lucky today.  
“Hai!” a voice answered from one of the cubicles and soon the owner of it rose from its place and turned out to be the man from the other day. “Another delivery?” he asked with a soft smile on his plump lips when he noticed Aiba in the doorway.  
“H-hai…” Aiba nodded a bit stuttering and didn’t know why but felt slight blush coloring his cheeks.  
The man walked to him and taking the form he signed his name quickly. Then just as Aiba handed him the package his stomach grumbled loudly making the delivery boy to blush some more. The man on the other hand chuckled at this obviously amused.  
“Hungry?” he asked gently.  
“Sumimasen…” Aiba mumbled and felt embarrassed all of a sudden.  
“I just wanted to head out to grab some lunch. There’s this ramen shop near-by that my friend swear has the best ramen ever. Would you mind join me? I hate to eat alone…” he said with a small pout on his lips.  
Aiba’s eyes lit up at this.  
“Hai!” he said nodding and beamed at the man.  
He just chuckled again then grabbing his wallet and mobile from his table he stepped next to Aiba.  
“Let’s go then!” he said cheerfully.  
They fell into an easy conversation quickly. Aiba got to know that the man’s name was Sakurai Sho and worked here only temporary since his real goal was to become a reporter at a newspaper. In exchange Aiba told about his job at the delivery company what he got thanks to a friend of his and entertained Sho with funny stories that happened during his work mostly because people mess up the addresses on the packages.  
When they finished eating Sho had to go back to his work and Aiba stared after his retreating back till he disappeared on the corner. A frown played on the delivery boy’s face wondering if he’ll ever get another chance to meet him?... If he does, he definitely will tell…

And they happened to meet third time too…  
More than two months later Aiba sat in a bar where he should’ve met up with his friend but that friend just happened to text him a bit earlier that some urgent business came up so he couldn’t come.  
“Urgent business my ass…” Aiba mumbled under his breath as he pocketed his phone.  
He didn’t like to drink alone but once he was there already he decided he deserved at least one beer before heading home. So there he was sitting at the bar with a half empty glass in front of him and deep in thoughts.  
“Mind if I join you?” a familiar voice asked him.  
Aiba looked up immediately.  
“Not at all, Sakurai-kun!” he said smiling at the older man.  
“Alone?” Sho asked sitting down next to him ordering a glass of whiskey from the bartender.  
“Yeah, my friend stood me up. I should’ve known though. On his priority list friend’s come after the newest and not so new videogames…” he said with a small pout earning a small laugh from Sho. “You?”  
“I came with my coworkers” Sho said.  
“Wouldn’t they get mad you’re with me then?” Aiba asked on a worried tone looking around trying to spot Sho’s coworkers.  
“They won’t. They left already. I was about to go home too when I noticed you so I changed my mind” he explained smiling then sipping his drink.  
“Oh…” Aiba said nodding and to hide his blushed cheeks he quickly took his glass and gulped down the rest of his beer.  
A few hours later when they decided to leave the bar it was sage to say that both of them were tipsy at least. Aiba tripped over his own feet and when Sho tried to help him they just managed to cause both of them loosing their balance and fell to the wall next to the bar’s exit slightly entangled into each other’s arms and legs. Aiba felt his breath hitch when he noticed Sho’s face only inches from his own, feeling his breath fanning his skin. The temptation was too much and his drunken mind found no reason to resist. So he didn’t. He moved to close the small gap between them pressing his lips to Sho’s in a needy, desperate kiss. Sho groaned in the back of his throat when he felt Aiba’s hot, wet mouth covering his. He didn’t hesitate to open his mouth and pushing his tongue into the delivery boy’s mouth he took the lead over the kiss discovering the depth of his warm cavern as much as he could.  
“Come home with me…” Aiba whispered breathless when they broke the kiss minutes later.  
Sho didn’t need to be asked twice…  
Later the air in Aiba’s bedroom was heavy with the scent of sex and sweat and though the place earlier was loud with the sounds of moans, groans and skin slapping on skin, now everything was silent. In the dim light what came from the street lamps Aiba studied Sho’s sleeping face tracing his fingers down softly on his forehead, temple, cheekbones till he reached his lips which was now swollen from the furious kisses they exchanged not so long ago…  
“You know, Sho, I knew your face already before I met you that day… I remember seeing your smiling face under the blue, blue sky… in my dreams… I dreamt about you every night for years and wished I wouldn’t have to wake up knowing you’re not in my life for real… that wherever you live in the world you don’t know me, you don’t remember me…”  
Sho stirred from his sleep at Aiba’s soft voice or his feather light touches on his face and slowly opening his eyes he looked at the delivery boy.  
“I will remember you, Masaki… Forever…” he murmured then entangled his fingers with the soft locks on Aiba’s nape and pulled the boy into a passionate kiss and maybe for another round…


End file.
